Cahaya yang Dirindukan
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Kumohon berbaliklah, aku merindukanmu. A Valentine Fiction by Mikazuki Hikari


**Cahaya yang Dirindukan**

 **By: Mikazuki Hikari**

 **Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing:** Aomine.D x Kuroko.T

 **Warning:** Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe(AU), Out of Character(OOC)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Aku masih bisa merasakannya. Seperti halnya baru terjadi kemarin. Kehangatannya, dan juga senyumannya masih berada disini.

.

Terjaga dengan rapat di dalam hatiku

.

.

.

 **Cahaya yang Kurindukan**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

Awal kami berjumpa adalah saat kami masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama. Sosoknya yang pertama kali ku lihat, sedang menggiring si kulit bundar dan beberapa kali memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Ia nampak menikmatinya. Menikmatinya seperti tak ada hari esok untuk melanjutkannya. Peluhnya menetes tapi ia mengabaikannya. Kaos yang ia kenakan sering kali ia angkat untuk menyeka peluhnya setelahnya, ia tersenyum dan kembali bercengkrama dengan benda bundar yang sekarang sudah menggelinding sedikit agak lebih jauh dari kakinya.

Aku mencoba untuk mendekat namun aku tak berani kala itu. Aku menyandarkan tanganku di atas pintu. Ku fokuskan pandanganku pada cara anak itu bermain. Saat ia terjatuh lalu tertawa, seolah aku juga dapat merasakannya. Saat ia gagal untuk memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring, aku juga bisa merasakan kecewanya. Tenggelam dalam euforianya, tenggelam dalam pribadinya yang sangat menyukai permainan bola basket.

.

Namanya saja aku tidak tahu

.

Hari berganti hari, aku terus melihatnya berlatih basket. Kala itu tepat saat pukul enam. Langit sudah berubah gelap, sudah taka da lagi yang tersisa di sekolah ini. Bahkan anggota dari klub basket yang lain saja sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing masing. Aku? Aku masih disini. Seolah ingin terus menikmati dunianya, tiap hari aku terus melihatnya dari kejauhan, dari dalam bayangan. Di bawah lampu lapangan yang temaram, bersama irama decitan sepatu dan juga bunyi pantulan bola basket, aku menikmati tontonan yang kusuka dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Sebuah teatrikal seorang pemuda yang menyukai basket.

'Loh! Dia kemana?' apa aku sudah terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam lamunanku? Ku pikir aku tak pernah sekalipun melewatkan momenku namun apa yang terjadi? Sekonyong-konyong kubalikkan badanku dan…..

"Oi!" Sepasang tangan besar dan kokoh menepuk pundakku dari arah belakang sebelum badanku kubalikkan sempurna. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah berada di belakangku sejak tadi.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk." Aku mengikutinya masuk menuju ke dalam lapangan. Aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya, kurangkul kedua lututku dan mencoba untuk menutupi wajahku dengannya. Sudah berapa lama dia ada disana?

"Aomine Daiki. Namamu?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya, seolah ingin menjabat milikku dan ia pun tersenyum. Memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sangat kusuka. Aku baru pertama kali melihat senyumnya dari jarak sedekat ini ternyata senyumnya memang indah. Kulitnya gelap, rambutnya lebih gelap dari milikku benar-benar kombinasi yang indah, serasi dengan kedua obsidian yang senada dengan rambutnya. Badannya tegap dan kokoh tak seperti kebanyakan anak pada usianya, seolah Tuhan sendiri lah yang memahat kubayangkan seperti apa dia saat dewasa nanti pastinya sangatlah mengangumkan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Tangannya besar, dan dingin. Itu adalah impresi pertama yang kudapati saat kujabat tangannya yang berukuran dua kali dari milikku. Seolah seluruh telapak tangannya menelan milikku.

"Tetsu, kau suka basket ya?" ia tersenyum. Tetsu?

"T-tetsu?" pupil mataku mengecil dan kudapati rangsang rasa panas menjalar di seluruh permukaan wajahku. Ucapanku terbata. Baru pertama kali aku dipanggil dengan nama kecil seperti ini.

"Tidak suka ya dipanggil begitu?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia menatap wajahku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang memastikan kalau aku suka atau tidak atas panggilan spontannya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab. Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menjawab sontak kugelengkan kepalaku, setidaknya untuk memberinya sebuah respon.

"Kau menarik tetsu." Ia tertawa seraya tangan besarnya ia arahkan ke atas kepalaku. Dibelainya rambutku dengan lembut. Rasanya nyaman. Tangan dinginnya yang ia gerakkan dua arah membuat sekujur kepalaku seketika merasakan kenyamanan.

"Kau suka ya? Wajahmu sampai merah begitu."

Bodoh. Apa kau tidak bisa bodoh di tempat lain? Kau tidak bisa membaca situasinyaya? Apa memang ia sebodoh ini?

"Kau selalu berlatih setiap sore ya?" tanyaku saat keberanianku sudah pulih.

"Ia, terimakasih ya sudah menemaniku setiap sore." Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arahku.

"Kau menyadari keberadaanku?" Aku terbelalak dan terkejut. Biasanya taka da satu pun yang bisa menyadari keberadaanku. Siapa gerangan pemuda ini?

"Jelas aku tahu bodoh. Memangnya kau hantu?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan Aomine pun mengadu kepalannya dengan milikku.

"Salam kenal Tetsu."

.

Dan disitu aku menemukan cinta pertamaku

.

.

.

Hari berganti, musim pun juga berganti kami naik ke kelas dua. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Aomine-kun menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku menjawabnya. Kami sekarang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, kami merahasiakannya. Di depan mereka kami bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami namun setelah sekolah usai, kami menghabiskan sisa hari kami berdua. Kami sering mengunjungi mini market dekat stasiun untuk membeli segagang es yang kami suka. Kami selalu memesan rasa yang sama namun tak jarang juga kami membeli rasa yang berbeda untuk saling bertukar.

"Tetsu mulutmu kotor." Ucapnya. Aku menyeka wajahku dengan sweater untuk membersihkan sisa es yang dimaksud Aomine-kun. Kugosokkan perlahan agar tidak ada noda yang tersisa karena pastinya akan terasa lengket.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Sebentar." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh milikku. Aku bisa merasakan puncah lidahnya menjilat bibirku seolah meminta akses untuk masuk. Rasanya panas.

"Nah sudah bersih." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya merona.

Hening.

"B-boleh aku menciummu sekali lagi?" tanyanya. Kepalaku seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya, aku mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan permintaannya. Disandarkannya aku ke tembok dan sekali lagi ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai bibir kami berpagutan satu dengan yang lainnya. Aku menutup mataku, tak berani melihat wajahnya. Rasanya lebih panas dari ciuman kami yang sebelumnya. Tubuhku serasa ingin terbakar dan meleleh. Setelah ia selesai dan melepaskan ciumannya, aku bisa melihat benang saliva terurai tipis menghubungkan kedua mulut kami yang kemudian terlepas. Napasku memburu. Pergelangan tanganku meninggalkan bekas merah karena rematan tangannya saat mengunci gerakku tadi. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk tubuhku. Ia arahkan wajahnya pada telingaku. Dengan lembut dan pelan, bisik suara rendahnya merasuk ke dalam telinga dan sukmaku. Dengan mantap ia melafalkannya

.

Aku mencintaimu Tetsu

.

Ya…

Aku juga mencintaimu Aomine-kun.

.

.

.

Musim lainnya berganti dan sekarang kami sudah duduk di kelas tiga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Aomine-kun namun ia berkesan menjadi sangat dingin. Ambisinya terhadap basket menelan akal sehatnya dan membuatnya menjadi seorang pribadi yang benar-benar berbeda.

Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak menyukai Aomine-kun yang seperti ini. Ia meninggalkanku seorang diri dan lebih memilih untuk berlatih bersama Kise-kun. Aomine-kun? Apa kau menyadari keberadaanku? Aku disini. Tidak kah kau menyadarinya?

Cahayaku yang dahulu terasa hangat, kini mulai menjadi dingin dan redup. Aku bergulat dengan ketakutanku, bergumul dengan perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tanganku gemetar. Seolah semua duniaku perlahan hilang dan sirna. Rasanya seperti kemarin. Rasanya baru kemarin aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari jarak yang tidak bisa kuduga sebelumnya namun sekarang? Yang nampak pada pandanganku hanyalah sosok punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh.

"Kau tahu apa tentangku Tetsu?" Ia menepis tanganku yang mencoba menarik puncah lengan kemejanya.

"Tapi…"

"Sudah lah aku tidak bisa lagi bermain seperti itu. Aku sudah muak dengan permainan kekanak-kanakanmu." Ia berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku bisa melihat punggungnya yang menjauh meninggalkanku, begitu jauh hingga siluetnya pun tak nampak di sudut pandangku.

.

Tahu apa?

.

Menurutmu aku tidak tahu apa pun tentangmu? Aku tertawa lirih.

Bukan kah selama ini kau bermain basket karena kau menikmatinya? Kau menyukai basket kan? Menyukainya jauh melebihi apapun? Kau bukan lah lagi kau yang ku kenal dahulu. Lantas apa gunanya senyum yang pernah kau perlihatkan padaku dulu? Apa gunanya waktu yang selalu kita habiskan bersama sepulang sekolah?

Menurutmu….

Menurutmu mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?

Permainan kekanak-kanakan kau bilang? Menurutmu siapa yang nampak seperti anak kecil sekarang?

….Siapa—

Jelas aku…

Ya…

Aku.

Aku lah yang nampak bodoh menangisi dirinya. Apa yang kudapat sekarang? Hanya sebuah ruang hampa yang berangsur menjadi dingin. Kosong. Semuanya sudah berubah menjadi kosong, dan hampa.

Tak ada lagi senyumnya, dan tak ada lagi tawanya. Yang bisa kurasakan saat ini hanyalah. Perasaan ditinggal seorang diri. Perasaan seseorang yang kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Mungkin ia tidak akan melihat ke arahku lagi, dan menemukanku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Semilir angin musim semi menerpa wajahku. Seragamku sudah berganti menjadi seragam SMU. Aku menatap nanar pada langit musim semi kemudian pada seragam baruku. Mereka berubah. Musim telah berubah, dan seragamku juga sudah berubah namun luka yang kurasakan belum kunjung sirna. Ia masih ada di sana, dan akan selamanya tetap berada di sana. Entah sampai kapan.

Untuk memelihara kenanganku dengan Aomine-kun, aku memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam klub basket. Tersebut lah seorang pemuda bernama Kagami yang sekarang menjadi partnerku. Lagi-lagi untuk menjaga apa yang masih tetap kurindukan, aku memanggil Kagami-kun dengan sebutan yang sama dengan apa yang kuberikan pada Aomine-kun. Ya, aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Cahayaku. Aku memang merasa bersalah padanya. Kagami-kun ku mohon maafkan aku atas hal ini.

Pertandingan demi pertandingan kami lalui. Aku kembali bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku. Seluruhnya. Ya seluruhnya. Termasuk Aomine-kun.

Kami sekarang berada di sisi yang berbeda. Tidak lagi mengenakan seragam yang sama. Permainan kami pun tidak lah lagi sama. Kagami-kun bilang, kalau ia mau membantuku mengalahkan Aomine-kun. Terbesit dalam pikiranku, jika aku dapat mengalahkan Aomine-kun mungkin aku bisa membuatnya kembali seperti Aomine-kun yang dahulu kukenal. Namun sesuatu yang beralaskan dendam memang selalu berakhir dengan sia-sia. Kami kalah di pertandingan dengan tim Aomine yang memimpin jauh.

Aku menghampirinya seusai pertandingan. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap wajahku. Yang kuingat hanyalah ucapan dinginnya yang berkata

'Temui aku di pertandingan musim dingin, kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan memikirkan ulang apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kita.'

Aku pasti akan membuktikannya padamu. Akan kubuktikan, jika cahayaku yang baru, bisa bersinar lebih terang dari milikmu dan aku berjanji

.

Aku akan mengembalikan cahayamu seperti dulu

.

.

.

Aku mengenakan sepatuku dan juga mengangkat kaus kaki yang kukenakan. Kagami-kun merangkul pundakku seraya membuka pintu ruang ganti. Hari ini adalah hari pembuktiannya. Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa mengembalikanmu seperti dahulu.

Aku janji.

Kami berjalan memasuki lapangan. Aku bisamelihat Aomine-kun di seberang lapangan perlahan mulai mendekat bersama timnya. Kagami-kun yang berdiri di sebelahku masih tetap merangkulku hingga kami sampai ke tengah lapangan. Kini tim kami sudah saling berhadapan dan pertandingan sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Akan ku tunjukkan padamu hari ini Aomine-kun. Cahaya baruku, yang bersinar lebih terang dari milikmu." Aku dengan mantap mengucapkannya. Aku bisa melihat matanya terbelalak yang kemudian disusul oleh seringainya.

"Tunjukkan padaku." Jemarinya menyeka batang hidungnya.

.

.

.

PRIIIIIT!

Peluit yang menggaung itu menandakan pertandingan kami telah usai. Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil mengalahkan Aomine-kun. Aku menang. Aku bergegas berlari menyongsong Aomine-kun dan berharap sebuah respon positif darinya, sesuai yang ia janjikan.

"Aomi—"

Ah…

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihat punggungnya. Punggungnya yang melangkah menjauh.

Mengapa?

Hei….. Apa kau ingat? Kau yang bilang sendiri padaku bukan? Kau bilang akan memikirkan ulang semuanya kan? Namun apa yang kau lakukan?

Hei….. tak bisa kah kau menjawabnya? Mengapa kau ulangi lagi hal ini? Apa sebenci itu kah kau padaku?

Tanpa tadang aling-aling aku berlari mengejarnya. Aku tidak tahu ia pergi kemana. Aku hanya mengandalkan firasatku dan membiarkan kakiku dengan spontan mengarahkan arah tubuhku. Aku berlari tanpa arah yang jelas. Berlari, dan terus berlari hingga pandanganku terasa semakin kabur.

.

.

.

Ini dimana?

Sekelilingku berubah menjadi putih. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Di hadapanku aku bisa melihat diriku dengan seragam basket SMPku sedang bersama dengan Aomine-kun. Diriku yang satunya tersenyum dan mengadu tinjuku dengan milik Aomine-kun yang disusul oleh senyuman darinya. Senyum itu, senyum yang kurindukan darinya.

Setelahnya, sosokku dan sosok Aomine-kun pun sirna. Aku bagaikan kembali melihat diriku di hari itu, hari dimana aku masih memandang Aomine dari kejauhan. Hari dimana ia masih berada dalam jangkauanku. Sesaat setelah sosok itu menghilang yang kulihat perlahan nampak wajah Aomine-kun di hadapanku.

"Aomine—" belum sempat aku menarik tangannya, pemuda berkulit hitam itu sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Aku menyibakkan selimut yang menutup tubuhku dan langsung pergi mengejarnya.

"Aomine-kun!" Aku meneriakkan namanya namun pemuda itu malah bergeming.

Apakah suaraku sudah tidak lagi sampai padanya? Apakah dia sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi?

Lantas? Apa gunanya?

Kumohon….

Jangan melewatiku begitu saja. Aku ada di sini. Bukankah aku tujuanku dilahirkan adalah untuk bertemu denganmu? Bukankah jika seperti ini bayanganmu akan terus menjauh?

Kumohon berpaling lah…

"Aomine-kun!" Aku berteriak, dan menjerit hingga di ujung tangisku. Ku harap sebuah keajaiban bisa membuat langkah itu terhenti, dan benar saja…..

Kali ini langkah itu terhenti.

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya sedingin es. Sekujur tubuhku kaku dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apapun. Tatapannya lurus dan tajam, seolah ingin menelan dan membunuhku hingga taka da satu pun yang tersisa dari diriku. Obsidian indigo itu seolah sudah mati dan tidak ada lagi kehangatan di dalamnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ingin rasanya aku melarikan diri dari tempat ini, namun aku lah yang membawa diriku kesini dan aku, tidak ingin menjadi seorang pengecut dengan lari dari tempat ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan." Aomine-kun angkat bicara.

"Bukan kah kau sudah bahagia dengan cahaya barumu itu?"

"Bukan kah kau sudah membuktikannya?"

Bodoh.

Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Maafkan aku…." Aku tersungkur hingga ke tanah. Aku menutup seluruh wajahku dengan kedua belah tanganku berusaha menahan raunganku. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku yang mengalir deras membanjiri telapak tanganku.

"Tetsu…"

Aku berlari ke arahnya membenamkan wajahku ke atas tubuhnya dan menangis. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya terbujur kaku. Sekali lagi aku menangis dan kubiarkan raunganku itu lepas hingga menggema di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Aomine-kun. Aku tahu aku egois dengan berbuat seperti itu tapi….." aku terisak.

"Tapi aku melakukan itu semua demi untuk membuatmu kembali padaku! dan—" Perlahan, aku bisa merasakan tangan besar dan dingin itu memegang puncah kepalaku. Rasa yang kurindukan, sensasi yang selama ini telah hilang kini kembali lagi. Aku bisa merasakan tangan besar dan dingin itu kini mulai bergerak membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Aomine-kun memegang wajahku dengan kedua belah tangannya dan menuntunnya lembut hingga aku bisa merasakan permukaan bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak bibir kami saling berpagutan.

"Aku mengerti Tetsu, aku mengerti." Aomine-kun memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Tangannya ia alihkan lagi ke wajahku dan membawaku ke dalam tatapannya yang kini sudah kembali menjadi hangat.

"Aku juga minta maaf Tetsu karena aku sudah egois padamu, pada kita. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

"Iya." Aku bisa merasakan dingin tangannya pada wajahku dan aku menjadi nyaman karenanya.

"Janji tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi kan?"

"Iya Tetsu…"

.

Aku Janji

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki undakan tangga batu yang ada di menyibak dahan pepohononan yang menghalangi jalan dan berjalan lurus ke depan. Tempat itu seharusnya tidak jauh dari sini, hanya beda beberapa blok saja.

"Ah, airnya sudah harus diganti." Aku mengeluarkan botol air dan mengganti air pada botol kaca yang ada di depanku. Aku mengeluarkan kembang yang ada di dalam botol itu dan memasukkan kembang yang baru yang tadi kubawa dari bawah.

Aku membungkuk lalu menatap batu hitam besar berkilat yang ada di bawahku. Aku bisa merasakan dingin batu itu merasuk pada permukaan kulitku. Persis seperti dingin tangannya.

"Tak terasa sudah setahun ya." Aku menatap langit yang terhampar luas di hadapanku dan tersenyum pada langit itu. Pada hari ini, pada hari yang sama saat Aomine-kun menyatakan perasaannya padaku, hari kasih sayang.

Juga merupakan dimana ia pergi ke tempat pembaringan terakhirnya.

14 Februari 20xx

Terimakasih kau sudah menepati janjimu untuk tidak meninggalkanku, dan tetap berada disini.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

 _~FIN~_

Happy Valentine Guys! Aku kembali setelah sekian lama tidak menulis dan memberikan kalian cokelat horeee! *kabur*


End file.
